December, 9th
by Rheinny del Zialiony
Summary: 10 drabble tentang Tieria Erde. Sebuah fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun Tieria tanggal 9 Desember. Happy birthday, Tieria! Warning: Ada beberapa Shou-ai dan OOC


**December, 9****th**

**A Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**by Rheinny del Zialiony**

**Disclaimer **** Sunrise**

**Rated K+**

**Warning: Drabble aneh yang dibuat dadakan saat ujian. Ada beberapa Shou-ai. Typo yang setia bergentayangan.**

**Summary: 10 Drabble tentang Tieria Erde. Sebuah fanfiksi untuk memperingati ulang tahun Tieria Erde. Happy Birthday, Tieria!**

**-December, 9****th****-**

**# 1. Larangan**

"Aku menyukaimu, Tieria Erde!" Seru Lockon Stratos a.k.a Neil Dylandy mantap. Hari ini, ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Lockon. Aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu!" Tanpa diduga-duga, Tieria menolak Lockon.

Lockon pun kaget setengah mati. Tidak mungkin ia ditolak. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua saling –ehm- menyukai. Tapi kenapa sekarang Tieria menolaknya. Pairing LockTie itu sah di mata hukum!

"Ta-tapi kenapa Tieria? KENAPA?" tanya Lockon agak frustasi.

Tieria menundukan wajahnya. "Aku sebenarnya…"

"Jangan bilang, kau sudah punya seseorang?"

"Bukan! Aku tidak bisa, karena… karena… karena Papa Aeolia melarangku pacaran!" Teriak Tieria benar-benar frustasi.

"What the?"

**# 2. Tekad**

Semua kru Ptolemaios, semenjak kenal Setsuna F Seiei, penasaran dengan pemikiran bocah Kurdish yang satu itu. Diantara semua orang, kecuali Tieria, Setsuna-lah yang paling misterius. Terutama tentang obsesinya tentang Gundam.

"Kenapa ia sangat tergila-gila dengan gundam, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh semua kru Ptolemy. Apalagi kalau Setsuna sudah mengucapkan "Ore wa gundam da!" Tapi, pertanyaan itu selalu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

Hingga suatu hari, Tieria Erde yang sudah kelewat penasaran, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkuatan. "Hei Setsuna, ada yang ingin aku, tidak, kami tanyakan kepadamu. Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan gundam?"

Setsuna terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Itu privasi rahasia milikku sendiri, masa lalu yang memalukan! Kalian tidak boleh tahu!" Teriak Setsuna sambil berlari meninggalkan Tieria.

Pernyataan Setsuna semakin menambah daftar misteri dalam dirinya. Dan Tieria bertekad, akan membongkar semuanya suatu hari nanti.

**# 3. Rencana**

Hari itu, setelah Celestial Being berhasil mengambil alih VEDA dan mengalahkan Innovade, mereka tidak diliputi rasa bahagia. Mereka merasa kehilangan Tieria yang sudah tiada. Semuanya menyendiri, termasuk Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

Ia mengurung diri di dalam Bridge sambil menenggak alkohol. Depresi merasa gagal menyelamatkan semua timnya menguasai dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pahitnya alkohol.

"Aku gagal lagi. Maafkan aku, Tieria…" Ia bergumam di antara isak tangisnya.

"Kalau kau gagal, VEDA tidak akan berada di tangan kita lagi, Sumeragi Lee Noriega." Tiba-tiba suara Tieria terdengar di telinga Sumeragi.

"Tapi kau gugur. Seharusnya aku bisa membuat rencana tanpa mengorbankan siapa pun." Sumeragi berkata lirih, tidak peduli siapa yang ia ajak bicara.

"Kematianku bukanlah rencanamu. Rencanamu hanya sampai kita berhasil mendarat di tempat musuh. Selanjutnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merencanakan kematianku sendiri dan keselamatan kalian semua." Jawab suara Tieria santai.

**# 4. Ungu**

Saat ada yang bertanya, "Kenapa kau memilih warna ungu, Tieria?"

Tieria punya satu kalimat untuk menjawabnya, "Karena, ungu itu aku."

**# 5. Gadis Polos**

"Erde-san, kenapa kau murung terus sih dari tadi?" Tanya Mileina, saat mereka lagi berduaan memperbaiki Seravee yang habis diamuk Gadessa.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, apa masalahku? Tentang larangan itu?" Jawab Tieria dengan wajah muram. Aura kegalauan terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

Mileina terkikik geli mendengar alasan Tieria. "Yang seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Mileina. Aku bingung!"

Mileina menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Tieria. "Erde-san, hal seperti itu tidak perlu dibuat pusing. Backstreet saja! Tapi, kalau sudah jadian, pacarannya jangan sembunyi-sembunyi ya? Mileina mau lihat!"

"What the?" Tieria kaget. Ternyata gadis polos itu adalah fujoshi.

**# 6. Hopeless**

"Setsuna, aku tahu kamu ini pilot yang hebat, Innovator lagi. Tapi apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit peka, terhadap perempuan?" Tanya Tieria pada suatu malam di hangar.

Setsuna menatap Meister berambut ungu itu dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tieria memegang keningnya dengan tatapan hopeless. "Kau ini. Sudahlah."

Malam itu, Setsuna untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam seminggu, tidak merespon Feldt yang jelas-jelas menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Setsuna.

**# 7. Konflik**

"Perasaan dulu Setsuna dan Tieria sering sekali mengadakan konflik tidak penting. Kenapa sekarang jadi akrab ya?" Gumam Feldt yang sedang memperhatikan kedua meister itu makan sambil mendiskusikan battle yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Apa?" Tanya Setsuna yang mendengar gumaman Feldt.

"Ti-tidak! Aku, tadi itu… Maaf." Wajah Feldt merona merah karena malu.

Tieria tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Hem, mungkin karena sekarang Setsuna bukan lagi remaja labil yang punya mainan bernama gundam?"

"Apa maksudmu, Tieria Erde?" Tanya Setsuna tajam.

'Baru tadi diomongin, mereka sudah membuat konflik tidak penting lagi.' Bantin Feldt.

**# 8. Lelucon**

Baik Allelujah maupun Sumeragi masih terkejut karena lelucon yang dibuat Tieria untuk Setsuna barusan. Melewati waktu 4 tahun membuat Tieria berubah banyak. Walau sifat superiornya itu tetap ia pertahankan.

"Dari mana ya, Tieria belajar membuat lelucon?" Walau lelucon tadi itu termasuk kedalam kategori gagal, tapi karena yang mengucapkan itu Tieria, jadi tetap ada lucunya sedikit.

Hal itu masih jadi misteri, dari mana Tieria belajar membuat lelucon. Hanya Haro yang tahu, kalau sudah 2 bulan ini, Tieria diam-diam menonton acara lawak humor dari sebuah negara di tenggara Asia.

"Di sana gunung, di sini gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa! Di sana gunung, di sini gunung, di tengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa!" Haro sering mengucapkan kalimat itu semenjak Tieria suka menonton acara itu.

**# 9. Fakta**

Tieria sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah manusia. Ia dibuat, tidak seperti manusia lainnya. Dirinya adalah bio-terminal untuk sebuah superkomputer bernama VEDA. Ia tidak sama dengan manusia lainnya yang bisa tumbuh menjadi dewasa, tua, lalu meninggal karena umur. Tieria sadar kalau ia tidak punya umur.

Meskipun begitu, Tieria sadar kalau ia juga tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan para Innovade. Ia punya perasaan seperti manusia. Ia bisa membenci, ketakutan, merasakan semangat, dan menyukai. Hal itu yang membuat Tieria senang. Maka, deklarasinya bahwa ia manusia kepada Bring Stabity tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan?

Lelaki beriris merah itu tidak pernah menyesali fakta bahwa Ia adalah Innovade. Karena ia Innovade, ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya sekarang. Ia bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Ia bisa membuat banyak kenangan bersama mereka.

Dari semua fakta itu, Tieria mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya, baik sebagai Innovade ataupun manusia, ia mempunyai sesuatu untuk hidup dan kemudian mati: Tujuan hidup.

Karena itu, Tieria hanya tersenyum santai saat membuat rencana kematian dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan dunia yang sudah ia perjuangkan.

**# 10. 9 Desember **

Tidak ada yang pernah spesial pada tanggal 9 Desember bagi Tieria. Selama ia hidup, tanggal 9 Desember selalu ia lewati seperti hari biasa: Bangun, kerja, istirahat, latihan, tidur, dan bangun kembali pada pagi harinya. Tapi, Tieria tahu kalau tanggal itu adalah tanggal 'ulang tahun' untuknya.

Tieria sendiri tidak pernah berharap ada yang spesial di tanggal itu. Lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial, kalau tanggal ulang tahunmu dirahasiakan? Tieria tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Tapi tahun ini agak sedikit berbeda. Dari pagi hari sampai sore ini, semua kru Ptolemaios seperti menjauhinya. Mereka bahkan mengunci brieffing room untuknya. Hal itu agaknya sedikit menjengkelkan Tieria. Maka, Tieria memutuskan untuk berduaan saja dengan gundam miliknya.

Hingga saat jam mununjukan pukul 21.00, Tieria diminta untuk datang ke brieffing room. Dan saat pintu brieffing room itu terbuka, tanggal 9 Desember tidak lagi monoton seperti biasanya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIERIA!"

Ucapan itu akan selalu Tieria ingat sampai kapan pun.

**-December 9****th****-**

-Ocehan author-

Wai~ Selamat ulang tahun, my Tieria Aku ngedadak bikin drabble ini untuk hadiah kepada Tieria. Aku ini nekat banget, padahal lagi ujian, tapi disempet-sempetin bikin fanfic. Jangan sampai nilai jelek gara-gara ini. Ehe, aku minta RnR ya seperti biasa.

Ya, sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIERIA!

Dan, selamat untuk fandom ini telah masuk beberpa nominasi IFA! Ayo terus berkarya di fandom ini :D

-ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU-

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIERIA ERDE -


End file.
